Scars
by Cannox
Summary: Scar wasn't afraid of anything. Of course, that was before he meet Saix...


**I don't know really why I wrote this story. I may be because while I was searching I saw that there were no stories of Saix in the Pride Lands. "Why aren't there any stories of him there?" I said to myself, "I mean, he _is_ a guy that turns into a berserker rage and mauls and rips his opponents apart, so he would be perfect for the Pride Lands!" So that's how this story got created in the first place. I hope you like it as much as I do. This takes place at night while Simba receives the message from his dead farther the first time Sora and the gang enter the Pride Lands. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Lion King. **

* * *

"We sure scared them!" said Banzai, mouth full of zebra meat.

"Your right about that!" replied Shenzi, mouth also full of zebra meat.

Ed let out a burst of laughter at this, which meant he probably agreed with them. They were in the Elephant Graveyard, their king Scar watching over them while they feasted on a zebra carcass, brought by him of course. His rule over the Pride Lands had made everything a lot better. For the hyenas, that is. While he ruled he over the land the hyenas got more food, better water, and didn't have to spend all their time at the Elephant Graveyard. Sure, sometimes it had a good bone with a bit of meat on it, but that wasn't worth getting vaporized by the dangerous gases.

Today had been good one for them. They hunted buffalo, licked clean a puddle of clean water in front of two lionesses, and had almost got a bird, a turtle, and a cub, but they had gotten away. But no one complained about it except for Banzai, and he _always _complained about food.

"I mean, I was _this _close to him." Banzai said, holding a finger and thumb an inch apart to represent it.

"Ah, shut up Banzai," Shenzi said to him "You got zebra meat right in front of ya', don't you?"

"Yah, but still…" complained Banzai. Ed then let out a fit of his legendary laughter, causing Shenzi and Banzai to glance at him. Shaking their heads, they returned to their zebra corpse.

"Anyway," Shenzi said after swallowing a mouthful of zebra meat, "that guy Pete is going to deal with him. Isn't that right, Scar?"

Scar, who had been lying on a rock above them, smiled when she asked him.

"Why, yes, he is," Scar said with his usual smirk, "he has Heartless all over the Pride Lands, so we shouldn't worry about that brat."

"And giving you power over Heartless was definitely respectful of him," Banzai said "though my views of him kindda' changed when I saw him go down Pride Rock." With that statement all the hyenas started laughing uncontrollably until Scar held up a paw to stop them, though Ed still snickered a bit.

"Yes, though that Nala was driven…" Scar said with a devious smile. "Ah well, just one less mouth to feed."

The hyenas than started to laugh at Scar's little joke.

"Y-yeah," Banzai said after he had enough air to breath. "You're better off without her."

"Though what she said was true…" Shenzi muttered under her breath. At once the laughter stopped. Scar looked down at Shenzi with a disapproving frown.

"What was that you said?" Scar asked her.

"N-nothing" Shenzi said with a false smile. The smile wasn't fooling anyone though, and gracefully Scar leap down from rock to rock until he was face to face with Shenzi. Ed and Banzai backed off from her; afraid they would get punished if they were close to her.

"Now, darling, don't lie to me." Scar said his "compassionate" voice. "You know what I do to people who lie to me." With that he held a claw under her neck. As she swallowed she could feel the claw grazing her skin.

"W-well, t-the herds have been m-moving on to new lands" she stammered, afraid anything she said would be the last thing she would ever do. "There a-are fewer animals to h-hunt, but we can live with scraps, can't we guys!" she said while looking between Ed and Banzai. Ed began to violently shake his head and Banzai gave her a look that said _Why did you drag me into this?_

Amazingly, Scar removed his finger from under her throat. He began to trot around them.

"Don't you think I've noticed this? Yes, I know all about this problem. And I should remind you that as king" he stopped and pointed a clawed finger at them "I care and look after my people?"

"Really? I was under the impression that you wouldn't raise your finger to help your people?"

Scar looked accusingly at Banzai, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black portal appeared. Climbing out of the portal was a light blue lion with golden eyes and a scar shaped like an X in the middle of his forehead.

"W-who are you to judge the great king Scar?" Scar asked the lion.

"I am Saix," said the light-blue lion, "and I have come to ask you to do a favor for the Organization."

"Organization…wait, do you mean Organization thirteen?!"

"Yes I do," said a slightly surprised Saix "How do you know of us?"

"Pete told me everything about you!" Scar roared at him "He told me you were no more than annoying pest that keep getting in the way!"

"Oh, was that all he said?" said a slightly amused Saix.

"No, he also said that you couldn't trust any of them!"

"Well, sadly, that last one is true" Saix said with a shake of his head.

"So, why would I want to help you then?" Scar asked him.

"Well, you won't have to _want _to help us," Saix said " but you'll _have _to help us or else."

"Or else what?" asked Scar.

"Or else you'll get beaten mercilessly by me." Saix replied back.

All three of the hyenas looked at Scar and Scar looked back at them. Suddenly they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Saix asked them.

"Y-you fight m-me?" Scar laughed, "Saix, I have faced ten-foot long alligators, stampeding bull elephants, and a rouge rhino all by myself. I don't think some peaty lion will beat me."

"Well then," Saix said while going into a pounce stance, "you've never met me."

"Ah, all well then, in you insist. Stand back and see why I've remained king for so long." Scar said to the hyenas while also assuming a pounce stance. Then, at the same time, they leapt. Scar, having more experience, caught Saix in midair. But Saix threw him off when they got to the ground. Scar landed near the elephant bones. Saix, not finished yet, went after him. The hyenas, not wanting to miss out on the action, tore of a chunk of zebra meat and went over to the battle.

Scar and Saix were clawing, biting, slashing each other over and over again, but neither one looked like they were giving up. Finally they came over to some acidic vents. Scar, getting a nasty idea, tried to push Saix into one of them, but to no avail. Then he noticed some bones on top of a cliff. Getting another nasty idea, Scar faked trying to push Saix into another vent. Saix avoided him the first time but Scar successfully hit him the second time, seeding him crashing into the rock wall. And like on one of those Willie E. Coyote cartoons the wall vibrated and sent a ton of bones and rocks tumbling down. The only difference was that the trap actually hit the person it was meant to hit. Not one single shed of hair could be seen of Saix.

"And that," said Scar, walking towards the hyenas, "is why we never question the king."

The hyenas were about to celebrate and Ed was about to go in one of his fits when they heard the rock and bones rumble. Looking at the pile, they saw it was shaking faster and faster, until suddenly it stopped. And then the pile exploded.

Standing in what use to be a pile of rocks and bones was Saix. Except that his mane was messier, his claws were longer, his scar was more jagged, and now his eyes were completely golden with no pupils.

"How did you sur-" However, Scar never got to finish that sentence because Saix had pounced on him and was beginning to maul him to shreds.

Clawing, biting, slashing, raking- Saix looked as if he would never stop.

"Get off me!" Scar yelled at him. However, Saix was too far into his beast to notice. Not that he would notice anyway. But he did have a mission from the superior…

"_**ONLY IF YOU BEG!!!" **_Saix snarled at him.

"Never!" said Scar, but he quickly rethought it over after a few more seconds.

"Okay, okay! Get of me, please."

"_**LOUDER**_"

"Please get off me! Your too powerful for me!" Scar cried at the top of his lungs.

Giving him one more slash, Saix reluctantly got after him. Taking a few deep breaths he turned back to his calm composure.

The hyenas could not have been more dumbstruck. For once in his life Ed didn't even giggle or snicker, and Banzai didn't even notice the chunk of zebra flesh they fell out of his mouth. They just stood there, jaws dropped and eyes bulging from what they had seen. They couldn't decide what was more fake: the part where Saix turned berserk or that Scar had actually begged for once in his life.

"Okay," Scar said after coughing up some blood and taking in some breaths, "what do you need me to do?"

"Do you know that Sora kid?" Saix asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, don't kill him."

There was a moment of silence as Scar took in what he just said. And then he erupted in fury.

"YOU MEAN YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY, INSULTED ME, MAULED ME, AND MADE ME BEG JUST TO TELL ME NOT TO HARM HIM???!!!!"

"Well of course you can harm him." Saix said "In fact, send some Heartless to him. It will help us with our plan."

"And that would be?!" asked Scar.

Faster than the eye could blink Saix was at Scar's throat with a claw under it.

"That doesn't matter to you," he growled at him, "all you should know is not to kill Sora. And that goes for your lackeys too." He said while pointing at the hyenas. The trio quickly said a lot of promises to the diviner. Satisfied with his work here Saix opened up a portal of darkness. But before he went he turned back to Scar.

"Oh, and Scar…if Sora dies because it was your fault, expect to see me again shortly afterwards." He then broke in a savage smile and walked into the portal.

Though Sora didn't die, Saix did see him shortly afterwards…

* * *

Every breath was a wave of pain on him and every thought hurt his brain.

_Is this what dying feels like?_ Scar thought to himself.

He had fallen from the top of Pride Rock, so shouldn't he be dead by now? No, this was life's final cruel joke at him. In fact, he could almost see Death appearing in a black portal…wait, it wasn't Death; it was Saix, though he couldn't deicide which was worst.

"I didn't…kill him." Scar said, though every word hurt him.

"But you were going to." Saix said with a not so pleasing smile.

"Saix…please take…pity…on me."

"Oh, that's what I came here to do…" Saix said with a savage smile and while approaching Scar.

"Saix…what are yo-no, please no. No, no, no, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pete was right. You couldn't ever trust a Nobody. Especially one with its share of scars.

* * *

**So, how did I do?**

**If you have any ideas you want me to write put them all on your reviews.**

**Thank you for reading this. If you want to read even more of my stuff go to my profile. Remember to review for them to.**

**-From Friend and Author, Cannox **


End file.
